


The Lake House

by Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Architect Ben, Eventual Smut, F/M, Letters, Love Letters, Mutual Pining, Omega Rey, Romance, Slow Burn, Time Difference, doctor rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: "When two people 'connect', the bond between them can be so pure and simple as to stir hearts in heaven. When they connect in all the right places at all the wrong times, heaven weeps for broken hearts. To heal these broken hearts, heaven breaks time."—Blithe SpiritusBased on the 2006 movie, The Lake House.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, uh. Welcome to the new fic! I've had this one on my mind for nearly a year now, and I've finally made myself start it. I hope you enjoy it, truly. While many events and conversations may run close to the movie, there will, of course, be my own content, as well. I'm also a sucker for ABO, so why not a long-distance, slow burn ABO fic? Hell yeah.

 

  

* * *

 

**October 13, 2014**

 

    With a heavy sigh, Rey packed up the last of the boxes, taking a moment to dust her hands off and look around the empty space that she'd called home for the last year. It was a beautiful house on the lake, the walls made of glass to allow in maximum light while she sipped her coffee in the mornings before she headed out to the hospital. There was a maple tree growing in the middle of it, blocked off from being truly inside by more glass panes surrounding it with a hole in the roof for it to stretch upwards towards the sun. It was nestled on steel beams that kept it hovering over the water, the roots of the tree dipping down into the shallows below.

    She would miss this house, she decided. There were a lot of fond memories made here, from the nights spent gazing at the moon above the water down on the dock, to the way the large window panes froze over in winter, leaving beautifully unique spiderwebs of ice along the edges. She would miss the way the breeze rolled in off the lake in the summer months, refreshing and cool, and the way the leaves on the trees around her turned from green to a mosaic of colors in autumn, and how they smelled so earthy when wet from the spring rains.

    It was a secluded location, with no other homes in sight, only the company of birds and other wildlife as she sat outside and breathed in the clean air. It was a peaceful life, but even Rey could admit it was a bit lonely.

    The only thing that had soothed some of her loneliness was the plaid flannel shirt that had been left in a box in the attic. She'd opened it cautiously, afraid of any spiders that may be lurking within. Even under the dirt and the slightly stale smell of sitting for a while, she was hit with the warm, potent spiciness of _alpha._ Whoever had lived in this house prior to her had been an alpha, the ultimate protector and the perfect match to her omega. Most alphas she'd come across had smelled wrong, but this...this was vaguely familiar, from some long forgotten memory that she couldn't place.

    After particularly long days at the hospital, she'd come home and put it on, letting the reassuring pheromones take her someplace far away from her thoughts. The smell had long since faded, and yet the well-worn softness of it was still a ball on her nerves.

    She was a doctor, and most of her company involved omega patients in pain or on the verge of death. On some days, people she'd care for would pass--those were the worst ones. The others she dealt with we're other doctors and nurses that were just as awful with normal people as she was. Sure, she'd had a few relationships in the past, some good, and some that were less than stellar, but they'd all ended, usually by her choice.

    Broken from her reverie at the sound of BB barking, she startled and looked down at the dog. His fur was smooth until you looked at his paws, where he had some light feathering. He was a rust and white mix that made it hard to identify which breeds he may have been, but Rey was leaning heavily towards some sort of Irish Setter or maybe some terrier. He had the softest floppy ears and his tail was long and scraggly. It was hard to tell his breed, perhaps, but what had struck her the most was his charming personality. He reminded her of a human with his quirkiness; a human child, maybe, but still a human.

    “You're ready to go, huh?” she asked, smiling fondly.

    He simply wagged his tail in response, tongue lolling happily.

    “Oh, that reminds me!” Rey said to herself, reaching for her purse on the counter. Inside, she dug out an envelope and her favorite pen, where the ink ran wetter than her others.

 

_October 13, 2014_

_Dear New Resident,_

_Welcome to your new home. As a previous tenant, let me say I hope you enjoy living here as much as I did. I filed the change of address with the post office, but you know what a crapshoot that can be. So if anything slips through, would you please do me a favor and forward my mail? I'd appreciate it. My new address is listed below. Thanks in advance._

_Sincerely,_

_Rey_

_1620 North Racine_

_Apt 301_

_Chicago, IL 60614_

_P.S. Sorry about the paw prints by the front door. They were here when I moved in. Same with the box in the attic._

 

    She folded the letter into thirds after blowing lightly on the ink and slipped it back into the envelope. Turning to BB, she waved it and said, “Just a little something to leave behind. Good idea or no?”

    BB had the audacity to sneeze and Rey rolled her eyes in response. “Who asked you, anyway?” she muttered as she grabbed her purse and jacket.

    On the way out, she turned to give one last look at the place she'd adored before she headed off to Chicago. It wasn't that it was a horribly long drive or anything, but it was in the city with people rather than the quietness of a house outside Madison, Wisconsin. Gone would be the woods and the wilderness, replaced with forests of buildings that stretched high into the sky.

    She'd been offered a job at one of the more prestigious omega hospitals, one she'd be foolish to turn down. Along with that, though, was the fact that it _was_ in the city. Perhaps she could meet up with some old friends. It wasn't a big deal to just move for the promise of making her career look better, right?

    It wasn't even _that_ big of a deal, really. At least that's what she tried to tell herself as she slipped the note into the old rustically-tin looking mailbox and popped the flag up.

    Here started a new chapter in her life, and Rey wasn't sure whether she felt excitement or apprehension at the prospect.

 

* * *

 

 

**December 7, 2012**

 

    When Ben pulled up to the house, his eye immediately fell to the poor building. It was dilapidated, abandoned, portions of the roof bare from shingles. He wouldn't be surprised if there was a water leak inside, as well. How many years had it been since someone had set foot in this house? The recent report said it had been over a decade; people didn't want a house with glass walls, it seemed. He supposed that was to be expected when a man like his father built it; Han Solo knew how to design houses, not homes.

    Sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans, Ben let out a soft sigh, mentally calculating all of the work that would need to be done to get the house back on the market. Perhaps not as a sale, but people loved the novelty of renting a unique home for vacations.

    He gave a quick sweep of the property, noticing the bare trees, their leaves long gone with winter's claws extended, gripping the world in an icy blanket. What stuck out at him amongst the white, was a shock of red coming from the mailbox.

    The flag was up.

    Frowning slightly, he headed over to it and flipped it open. There, nestled inside and away from the harsh elements, was a single letter.

    Curious, he pulled it out, turning it over to see who it was addressed to. The envelope was plain, a faded cream color with the simple words written in a lovely cursive: _For the new tenant._

    Was this a prank? Perhaps someone had heard the news the house had been sold and maybe one of the distant neighbors had decided to leave him a little welcoming letter. Only, it smelled like...an omega. Not just any omega, either. It was a scent that permeated his nose and made his thoughts fuzz over for a moment, unlike any he'd ever come across before. It was faint, as her fingers hadn't touched it but barely, and some small length of time had passed.

    Using his index finger, he tore the seal on it and pulled out the note, skimming over it briefly.

    Noticing the date, he cocked his head slightly to the side, confused. This was dated from back in October, only...two years off.

    “Paw prints?” he murmured to himself, immediately walking down the path to the house to investigate. “There aren't any pawprints…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on trying to get the spacing for the closure of Rey's letter just right, so bear with me while I fight with formatting. X.x


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest--I'm not very happy with this chapter. Between trying to write and life, it just isn't where I want it to be, so I may go back and revise it a bit in the future, but you've all waited enough for some sort of an update, I think.

* * *

 

**November** **2014**

 

    The hospital was pure chaos. It was a miracle there wasn't anarchy in the hallways, really. Doctors and nurses were bustling around, somehow managing to avoid careening into each other, as though this was the normal pace for every day. There were patients in beds lining the corridors every so often, the beeping of portable machines echoing in her ears. The walls were that stale white that most hospitals used, though an attempt to make them more calming with some neutral shades of tan along the bottom half had been made.

    It didn't work, if you asked her.

    From the intercom overhead, she could hear an urgent voice calling over and over for someone by the name of “Dr. Tico to please report to the ER, stat”.

    Even working in an omega-only hospital (for the safety of those that came in while in the throes of their heats), Rey was pumped to the max with suppressants. It was one thing to hear about an omega heat triggering those around her, but it happened. It happened enough that it was mandatory for hospital staff to be suppressed, along with the requirement for the yearly flu vaccine. Don’t get Rey started on that one. (is Rey for or against the flu vaccine? It's a little unclear) She definitely did not need to make any enemies in this strange place for not wanting to take hers. She did, of course, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

    She was bumped and smacked, nearly run over several times by nurses rushing to get on their rounds. It was a strangely cathartic feeling, to be back in the setting she felt most comfortable. It was a far larger hospital than where she'd done her residency at, or where she'd been working for the past few years, the smell of disinfectant heavy in the air.

    She'd been told to meet the head surgeon at one of the nurse's stations, but if she was honest with herself, she was having a hard time remembering which one it was supposed to be. She was at least ninety percent sure she was on the correct floor. She hoped she was, anyway.

    Up ahead, there was a fork in the hallway, with an admissions desk that looked promising. She just had to get there and hope for the best.

    “Excuse me?” she asked, looking down at the very frantic woman that was trying to quickly scribble on some paperwork. The phone was ringing constantly, a loud, shrill noise that Rey knew would make her head pound after listening to it for too long.

    The woman glanced  up briefly, her face drawn in stress before she looked back own at her computer. “Yeah, just a minute, okay?”

    “I--” Rey started.

    “Here, just fill this out for me and wait over there--” the older woman continued as she handed over a clipboard.

    Taking the offered item, Rey shook her head slightly. “No, I’m Doctor Johnson. I was told to report here.”

    “Oh,” the woman said, frowning faintly before digging through another stack of paperwork and producing a little sticky note. “Doctor Rey Johnson?”

    “That’s me,” Rey agreed, handing back the clipboard. She read the woman’s name as Gretchen.

    “Oh, right, of course. I’m sorry--it’s a lot busier than normal,”  Gretchen apologized, her face softening a bit more to see that it wasn’t just another person trying to find their loved one.

    It wasn’t that Rey was irritable, because she wasn’t. She understood the hectic way of hospitals, how, try as they might, their polite demeanor only held up for so long. Despite being in the field of work that demanded a wonderful bedside manner, when you dealt with patients that made their needs known every two seconds and then received little to no acknowledgement from said patients for how much work you were putting into their care and well-being, it was a less than stellar job. The hours were long and grueling, the pay nice, but almost worthless when your every waking hour was either in the hospital or being on call.

    “It’s okay, I get it. It’s Monday, after all,” Rey tried to joke, getting a small smile in return from Gretchen.

    “Indeed, it _is,”_ Gretchen agreed. “If you’ll just give me a moment, I’ll let Doctor Tico know that you’re here. She’s been expecting you, and I know she’ll be grateful for the help.”

    “Anything I should expect? Any quips or anything she wants done a certain way?” Rey asked, biting her lip a little nervously.

    It wasn’t the first time she’d been staffed under someone else, but each doctor had their own way of doing things. Some of them liked it when paperwork was filed a certain way for easy access later, while others just said to give it to the admissions nurses. She didn’t really care for those kinds.

    “She can seem a bit abrupt, but just keep in mind that it isn’t anything personal. She’s stressed out, as we all are, and she’s trying to do the best she can with what we have,” Gretchen offered, and Rey nodded gratefully.

    The older woman reached for the phone, gesturing for Rey to go and settle down in the waiting area for a minute.

    She went easily, knowing it was probably going to be the last time for a while that she was going to get any rest.

    Plopping down next to an older couple that had their hands clasped together, she offered them another kind smile. The woman returned the smile and gave her husband’s hand a gentle squeeze before leaning forward to say, “Our grandson is in surgery.”

    “Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that,” Rey replied, her face softening a bit. “What for, if I may ask?”

    “He had a heart murmur that they’re repairing,” the man supplied, his voice low and cracking slightly with age. “Lost our daughter when he was born, and now we’re trying to raise him on our own.”

    Rey didn’t know what to say, nodding along encouragingly as she murmured another soft apology.

    It was always tough to lose a child, but at the same time, they had gotten a grandchild out of it. It wasn’t her place to ask, but she had to anyway. “What about his father…?”

    The older woman snorted, shaking her head. “That man isn’t worth another thought. Our daughter was in heat--chose an alpha to help see her through it. She got pregnant from it, but as soon as the heat was over, he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby. No support of any kind, not even an acknowledgement that he’s a father.”

    Rey could only nod along again. She knew all about being abandoned by a family that never wanted her.

    When Rey had been five, she’d been left behind by her parents. They’d been drunks and drug-addicts, too wrapped up in needing their next fix to pay attention to the filthy, starving child that inhabited the same home as them.

    “Maybe it’s for the best that he has you, then,” she smiled gently.

    “We love that boy more than anything, and we’d die for him, no questions asked,” the woman said. “Do you have any children?”

    Rey shook her head. “No, no I don’t. I don’t really have time for them, honestly. Or anyone to have them with.”

    “You’ll find someone that will sweep you off your feet, I promise. A pretty, kind girl like you will find someone that just steals your breath away.” The woman reached out to take Rey’s hand in her own and held it gently between her own.

    “You really should listen to her,” the man said with a distinct nod of his head. “Millie here is a prophet when it comes to those kinds of things. She’s never wrong.”

    “Oh, is that so?” Rey asked with a soft laugh.

    “I have a nose for these kinds of things, dear,” Millie said with a touch to the side of her nose.

    “Well, I suppose that would mean that I have to actually have a life to meet someone like that. I spend nearly every waking hour _here,”_ Rey said, shrugging as she ducked her head.

    “You never know, dear,” Millie shrugged. “Love finds a way, even when it seems impossible.”

    “Well, if I--”

    “Rey Johnson?”

    Rey’s head shot up to the voice, surprised to see a short woman in a white lab coat. Though she may be short, she looked positively fierce, her face swapping to a kind smile at the couple before she looked back to Rey expectantly.

    “Yes, that’s me,” Rey replied, standing with a quick goodbye to the older couple. “I hope the best for your grandson. You two take care, and thank you for the lovely talk.”

    “Same to you, my dear,” they said in unison, waving at her.

    As Rey followed Doctor Tico (Rose, as she’d been introduced) down the hallway to where they could speak a little bit more privately, she wondered about Millie’s words. Would she ever really find someone? She couldn’t very well meet the love of her life working in the hospital. And even if she did, she couldn’t do anything because he would have been a patient. She’d had a boyfriend in the past, of course, but it hadn’t worked out for a multitude of reasons.

    “Where did you do your residency?” Rose asked, scanning through some charts.

    “Up at a little community center in Madison,” Rey shrugged.

    “Not a bad little place to go,” Rose smirked before she turned serious, “Now for the real fun: you’ll be covering twenty-two patients. Try not to get lost. And if you need me, beep me, but don’t make it a habit.”

    Rey had to stifle a laugh, nodding slightly. She could make it work. It may take her a while to get from point A to point B until she got her bearings, but she’d get it done.

    “Thank you, I’ll be sure to--”

    “What’s this man still doing here? I ordered an MRI, stat,” Rose barked out to the nearest nurse, pointing to a man lying in a bed in the hallway. His face was closed off, eyes shut with his breathing slightly labored.

    “The transport said it would be 4 hours,” the nurse said, her own expression a bit puzzled.

    “He could be dead in 4 hours.” Rose deadpanned before turning to Rey. “Get him over to MRI. That’s a right, two lefts. Just follow the signs and if you’ve hit the elevator, you’ve gone too far. Get him there, and then hustle back here for rounds, okay?”

    She took off in a flurry of coats, presumably either to bite the head off the next nurse or to her next target.

    “Dr Ti--” Rey called, breaking off in a huff when it went unanswered.

    She looked down at the man, unease filling her as she set about to pushing his bed away from the wall.  
    “Are you taking me somewhere?” he asked, lifting his head slightly to look up at her.

    “Oh, I certainly hope so, sir. How are you feeling today?” she asked, setting off in the direction of the first hallway she’d been directed down.

    “Am I gonna make it?” he asked, his voice edging on a nervous laugh.

    “Ah...yes,” Rey answered, doing her best to sound confident, though it still came out as a question. She didn’t know for sure, of course, but what was bedside manner if not positive?


End file.
